


Darkened Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Making Out, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: When Fitz causes an accident that leaves Jemma temporarily blind, Jemma leaves S.H.I.E.L.D, her best friend Bobbi and the love of her life Skye behind which makes both herself and Skye miserable.Will they find their way back to each other?Will Jemma get her sight back?





	Darkened Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the short one-shot that I've been wanting to post for a while.

It was an ordinary day for Skye and Jemma, they woke up, made love, had breakfast, went back to bed for more fun before heading off to their assigned duties, Jemma worked in S.H.I.E.L.D.S lab and Skye was working out in the gym after coming back from a mission, she greeted her girlfriend with passionate kisses as usual.

Jemma of course made sneaky trips into gym to watch her girlfriend work out, seeing her girlfriends sweaty body working hard as she sparred with Bobbi Morse who was Jemma’s best friend made her shiver.

Things had been going well, Skye and Jemma were dating for 2 years and were living together on and off site, Skye made sure Jemma stayed out of the field though because the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to get hurt, Jemma stood there leaning on to the railings as she watched her girlfriend sparring before heading back to the lab but not before she decided to give her girlfriend a bit of a distraction.

That’s why she was wearing very tight jeans that hugged her legs and hips, as expected her plan worked wonders as with an extra sway of her hips she walked down the steps and walked towards the door on the far end of the gym putting an extra sway in her movements.

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were watching from nearby and he smiled “Here we go again” he said and she smirked “20 says Skye falls for it” Melinda offered.

“You’re on” he shook her hand, Bobbi smiled when she realised what was about to happen and she waited for the time as Jemma passed by “Hey babe” she said to Skye, Skye looked to her and smiled bright “Hey Babe” she said stumbling on her own tongue at the sight of Jemma’s hips swaying as she walked passed her, Skye’s eyes scanning every inch of her body.

There was a loud thud and Skye was on her back and Bobbi was smirking “Tongue back in your mouth Skye” she teased, Skye sat up and looked at the grinning Jemma who winked and licked her lips before exiting the gym “Best distraction ever!” Skye silently squealed.

Nobody saw Coulson hand May the 20, Bobbi left the training Sparring mat and soon Skye and Melinda began to spar.

The silence of not fighting anyone was quite welcoming but then it never lasted because not 30 minutes after Jemma’s distraction of Skye there was a loud bang coming from the lab, Jemma panicked and made a dash straight towards the lab where her girlfriend worked.

By the time she got there Jemma was unconscious and on her back, there was a cut on her forehead from when she hit her head and it was bleeding badly.

“Babe, Jemma please open your eyes for me” Skye pleaded as Mack and Coulson worked to get the fire out and Bobbi was helping with Jemma.

“Ok what the hell happened?!!” Coulson demanded and Fitz shrank back in guilt “Uh it was my fault sir, me and Jemma were disagreeing on the device and I accidently set it off by hitting the button” he said and Coulson looked to Skye and Jemma, the latter of the two unconscious and bleeding on her forehead.

Skye looked to Fitz with rage and she went to dive at him only to be caught by Bobbi’s arms wrapping around her body tight “Skye don’t, Jemma needs you and it was an accident” Bobbi said and Skye growled in frustration before heading back to Jemma’s side just as she was regaining consciousness.

“Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?” Skye asked and Jemma faltered for a minute but she smiled “I’m fine, just throbbing here” she said pointing to her head “And a little shaken” she finished and Skye kissed her lips softly.

“Ok honey, don’t move; the medics need to check you” Skye said and Jemma nodded her head before the medics began to check her for any other obvious signs of trauma “Ok Miss Simmons I need you to follow this light for me” the medic ordered clicking her small light on but Jemma closed her eyes and shook her head “I can’t” she whispered brokenly.

Skye knelt beside her and took her hands gently into her own “Skye?” Jemma said as if asking who it was and it was setting off alarm bells in the medics and they talked to Coulson and the others “Yeah” Skye answered confused.

“Skye… I’m… I can’t see” she whispered and Skye closed her eyes tight and lowered her head before “It’s going to be ok Jemma, everything is going to be just fine” Skye said planting a kiss on her forehead.

That was the last time anyone saw Jemma Simmons, Coulson arrived from his office the one day and made the official announcement, Jemma had come to see him whilst everyone was asleep and resigned her post at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye was broken, she wanted to show that she did not care that Jemma was blind but it was too late, Jemma was gone and nothing was bringing her back, she went to hers and Jemma’s room and lay on the bed inhaling the scent that her girlfriend left behind.

Months passed and Jemma was still gone, Skye focused all her energies on training, she punched the punch back with all her fury till she could no longer feel the pain in her hands then she kept going, pushing her body hard.

Bobbi could not stand by and watch her friend and her best friend be miserable, Bobbi knew where Jemma was and that was right now laying on the couch in her apartment being miserable.

Skye was unleashing all her energy on the punching back and then she had a shower, ate and crawled into bed.

Bobbi took the jet and flew away, Coulson gave her permission because he could not stand to see Skye depressed.

Jemma was still blind, she was only meant to be temporarily blind but she was beginning to lose hope and not to mention herself into depression because all she saw was the dark as she lay on her couch with red eyes from sobbing so much.

The sound of knocking drew her attention and she soon got to her feet although she still had to use the cane “I’m coming, hold on!” she made her way around using the cane with one hand and using her other hand to guide herself so she did not get hurt and after 7 seconds she growled in frustration “Knock the door again please” she demanded and soon there was another 3 knocks at the door.

“Thanks” she mumbled now seriously pissed because those last 3 knocks made her realise she was going the wrong fucking way, so turning around she walked towards the sound of the door being knocked until she placed her hand upon the door “This better be important” she yanked the door open.

“Hello Jemma” Bobbi’s voice made her smile but it was not the voice she was desperate to hear “Hey Bobbi, what brings you here?” Jemma asked.

“It’s time you came back, Skye’s miserable” Bobbi said as she walked into Jemma’s apartment.

“Skye’s Miserable, that makes 2 of us… I’m not exactly farting diamonds” Jemma spat sarcastically.

“Jemma I’ve done my best to be supportive, I’ve given you your space to work out what was going on inside that head of yours but you’re driving me nuts” Bobbi groaned bumping your head against the wall “Please just come home” she whispered, “Come back to Skye”  
Jemma lowered her head “You think I don’t want to, I want to come back but what can I do… I’m fucking blind! All I see is darkness!!!” Jemma screamed.

Bobbi nodded her head “Skye never cared about you being blind, she loves you in a way I’ve never seen before, when I was married even I never felt the love that you and Skye share”

Bobbi’s words seemed to do the trick because Jemma lowered her head and her anger vanished, she sighed heavily “I just… I’m worried” she whispered, “I’m worried that I’ll never get to see her smile, see her wake up beside me every morning, I know the doctor said it was temporary but nothing has changed” she said.

“That’s because to heal, you need something worth fighting for, you walked away out of fear” Bobbi said, “and it’s hurting Skye; she trains, eats and crawls into bed, half the nights I hear her sobbing your name in her sleep” Jemma placed her hand on her heart as if it was aching and she nodded “I know, I feel her” she said.

“So?” Bobbi asked hoping she finally knocked some sense into her best friend, Jemma began to walk towards her, she walked away not out of fear but she hated feeling weak and asking for help but she needed to swallow that fear because she needed to be with her Skye and she can’t get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. alone “Can you help me Bobbi?” Jemma asked and Bobbi smiled before pulling her into a tight hug.

After all the 1st step is always to admit that you need help… even if it is the hardest.

Skye was training hard again and Melinda and Coulson were getting worried about her as she constantly battered the punching bag violently, Bobbi returned with Jemma with her but Skye did not know because she was in the gym kicking the hell out of the punching bag.

Bobbi entered the gym room and Jemma followed, the scent of sweat and blood filled her nostrils and she knew Skye was bare knuckle punching the bag with everything she had in her, it broke her heart knowing she caused Skye pain.

Skye never noticed Jemma or Bobbi because her back was towards them, Bobbi went to talk but she was silenced by Jemma who could sense that she was about to talk and she began to step forwards slowly, sliding her cane about on the floor in front of her to make sure she did not trip over any obstacles.

Skye pressed her forehead against the punching back panting and sobbing softly until she felt it, the pull of her heart as if it was being magnetised to something, there was only one time her heart ever felt like that and that was when Jemma was in the room with her.

Swallowing hard she turned around and she saw her, standing there wearing dark glasses and holding a cane, she knew from that moment that Jemma was still blind but she did not care, she had the woman she loved back.

“Skye… I’m so sor…” she was cut off by Skye’s lips slamming into her own, Jemma and Skye stood there in silence as they kissed passionately, their tongues duelling as Jemma’s arms wrapped around Skye’s shoulders, Skye held Jemma close to her body as her arms wrapped securely around Jemma’s body.

Their tongues drawing moans from each other, they kissed for what seemed like hours before pulling back but they remained wrapped in each other’s arms, foreheads pressed together as they panted for air.

“I love you so much” Jemma whispered and Skye smiled and removed the dark glasses before replying with a sweet “I love you too, with all my heart” she whispered and they walked back to their cabin to talk and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Months passed and still no signs of improvements but Jemma was getting used to being with Skye, it had taken them both a while to get their relationship back on track and they were though there was one person who had it in for Jemma.

Doctor Lisa Daniels was one of the highest regarded scientists in her field but next to Jemma Simmons then she was literally in the dust, she worked hard in the academy to out class Jemma but she failed, Jemma was still highly regarded by her fellow colleagues and even in her blind state they all came to her for consultation on their findings which only pissed Lisa off a lot, she hated that Jemma had the respect and admiration of her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues and also the respect of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson but more than that, she was jealous that Jemma had Skye in her arms.

What seriously did the trick to get rid of her though was when Lisa demonstrated the new tranq round for super powered humans, Jemma stood there and listened to the snotty nosed doctor try to get ahead and she also heard the flirtatious signals she threw towards Skye but she smiled when she felt Skye make it obvious that she only had eyes for Jemma, her hearing picked up the growl of hatred coming from Lisa, becoming blind showed her a world that she never realised before, when one sense closed down the others heightened like never before, she was beginning to get an understanding into everything in the surroundings and just how much her friends loved her and more than that… just how much Skye loved her.

She wanted to think on this some more but unfortunately something caught her attention and she needed to act on it.

“And with this formula, it will work faster than the original formula” she said looking smug towards Jemma finally feeling victory for the first time in her life, Skye’s last nerve was snapped and she was about to go over and smash Lisa’s teeth in but Jemma stepped forward “You might want to recheck your results” she said inhaling softly “you will find that you’ve created a round that can kill” Jemma said.

Everyone folded their arms and looked to Lisa, Skye watched her girlfriend with pride as she smirked, Lisa snarled “Who asked your opinion, this is my lab” she argued.

“Look at your chemicals, look at your results, that new tranq round will overdose those Super powered humans, they will die screaming in agony” Jemma stated.

Lisa huffed in response and grabbed the results, it took at least 4 to 5 reads before she realised that that Jemma was right, she removed her lab coat “I’m done!” she spat and pushed past Jemma hard before storming out.

Skye laughed and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug “You are amazing” she said kissing Jemma deep, Jemma moaned in delight as she kissed back.

Sure she may have been depressed earlier about not seeing her beautiful girlfriend smile but Skye’s kisses always brought her back.

It was nearly a full year when it finally happened, Skye was out on a mission and Jemma was still asleep in bed, slowly she shifted and rolled about in the bed and smiled “Hey babe” she whispered as she placed her hand on the empty side of the bed and found it was empty, but what caught her attention more was the bright light coming through the windows in hers and Skye’s room.

Opening her eyes slowly they were blurry at first, adjusting to the natural light before they returned to normal, Jemma’s heart sped up and she sat straight up in bed and looked around, her breathing became faster and she looked to her hands “Oh god” she whispered and she looked to the other side of the bed where Skye slept and there was a note, picking it up Jemma read it softly ‘Be back soon, Love you always’  
She smiled and jumped out of bed, this was the perfect time to do what she always wanted to do.

Jemma walked out of her room and Bobbi was sitting with Mace talking and she breathed deeply and walked into the room slowly before coming to a stop “Hey Bobbi, Hey Mace” she greeted them.

They looked to her and smiled, Bobbi noticed the absence of the cane and glasses and she realised it from the grinning expression on Jemma’s face “You… you can…” she was lost for words and Jemma nodded still grinning, Mace and Bobbi looked to each other before jumping up and rushing to give her a tight hug, she squealed in delight before they finally released her “Bobbi, where is Skye?” she asked.

“Oh, she is out with Coulson and May” Bobbi replied and Jemma smiled brighter “Ok I need you both to contact Director Coulson and Agent May, private channels and tell them, also don’t tell Skye… I want to tell her when I do it” she said.

“Do what?” Bobbi asked confused and Jemma showed her the ring “Oh my god!” Bobbi squealed and hugged her best friend tight, Mace shook his head “And this is where I leave you too ladies to your girly moment” he said laughing as he went to contact Coulson whilst Bobbi contacted May.

It did not take long for the mission to get wrapped up and Coulson, Melinda and Skye returned to the jet which was getting ready to depart, Bobbi was waiting on the ramp as Coulson and Melinda got out the car followed closely by Skye.

“Hey Bobbi, how’s Jemma?” Skye asked, she had been worried about Jemma all day, she hated leaving Jemma’s side whilst she was blind.

“She is good” she said placing her hands on Skye’s shoulder and she smiled “Stay right there and do not move” she said, Skye narrowed her eyes in confusion and at her friends.

“Skye” Jemma whispered as the sun began to set, the light of the sun catching Skye perfectly.

Skye turned to face Jemma and smiled bright seeing her girlfriend, Jemma smiled back and she leaned her head to the side “You’re so beautiful” she said and Skye smiled and she realised that Jemma was without her cane and dark glasses, Jemma was looking dead square at her with a beaming smile.

“Oh god” she whispered and she wrapped her girlfriend in a tight hug and held on for dear life, Jemma grinned as she held on tightly kissing Skye’s cheek then her neck before she pulled back “I have been meaning to ask you something” Jemma said softly taking a deep breath and she stepped back, her heart pounding in her chest as nerves were starting to hit her.

Slowly she got down on one knee and showed the ring to Skye who gasped in shock, tears of joy evident in her eyes “Skye, you are my heart, you are my soul, you are my everything, I love you with all that I am, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Jemma asked and Skye beamed bright as she pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss, their tongues colliding as they held onto each other tight.

They parted for air when they became desperate for it, their heads pressed together “Yes, a million times yes” Skye whispered.

Jemma smiled brighter than ever and hugged her fiancée tight, Skye squealed in happiness as the others came down the ramp to congratulate them.

It had been a long journey for them all but they made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
